Time Powers
Time Powers give the wielder of the Dagger of Time or control of the Sands of Time and time itself. The Sands of Time *'The Power of Delay:' Time is slowed down for everything, with the Prince moving slightly faster than his enemies, allows for finer control and making attacks unblockable. It costs one power tank to use. Delay ends the *'The Power of Revival:' The power to rewind time up to ten seconds, undoing almost everything that happened during that time (death, injuries, movement, etc.) Rewinding time cannot undo killing an enemy created by the Sands of Time, as doing so resets the timer. *'The Power of Restraint:' Provided they don't block, most enemies stabbed by the Dagger of Time are frozen in time. Once knocked off their feet in this state, they can be killed in a single hit (the Prince's back flip move can do so instantly), the downside of which being that the Sands they possess cannot be absorbed by the Dagger. If left alone, the enemy returns to normal after a few seconds. It costs one power tank to use. *'The Power of Haste': A combination of Delay''' and Restraint, Haste freezes every enemy around the Prince and causes him to move instantly from one enemy to the next. Like Restraint, enemies can be killed in a single hit if knocked off their feet. Use of this power consumes every sand tank. This power can be only used when the number of power tanks the Princ have a equal the number of sand tanks.' *'The Power of Destiny: Shows the Prince visions of possible futures by standing in Sand Storms. These provide clues to how to proceed. These visions also act as save points and cost nothing to use. Warrior Within *Time Travel:' Travel between two periods in time using Time Portals. *'Recall:' Same as Revival in ''Sands of Time, but lasts a total of eight seconds instead of ten. *'Eye of the Storm:' Enhanced form of Delay in Sands of Time. Time slows down, but the Prince is unaffected, allowing for more effective attacks or more time to avoid traps. *'Breath of Fate': A 360 degree attack that blasts multiple enemies away from the Prince but does little harm to them. *'Wind of Fate': Stronger version of "Breath of Fate", causes damage as well as throwing enemies off their feet. *'Cyclone of Fate:' Strongest ground attack, and kills most enemies. *'Ravages of Time:' Allows the Prince to move at a faster rate through time, allowing him to attack at blinding speeds. Similar to "Haste" in Sands of Time, but enemies are not frozen. The Two Thrones: *'Recall:' The same ability featured in Warrior Within. *'Eye of the Storm:'The same ability featured in Warrior Within. *'Winds of the Sands:' Same as "Breath of Fate" in Warrior Within. *'Sand Storm Attack:' Similar to "Cyclone of Fate" in Warrior Within, but guaranteed to work at the price of most of the Prince's available Sand. Kills all normal enemies. See Also *Time Portal *Power of the Djinn Category:Sands of Time Category:Two Thrones Category:Warrior Within Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Powers